


I need your help, Mr. Detective

by Anonymous



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Begging, Bottom Kokichi, M/M, Oh yeah their married hehe, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Shuichi is a top and no one can tell me otherwise, Shuichi loves his husband what can I say, Smut, Top Shuichi, rough but written softly, stretch mark Ouma is back baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi comes home, Kokichi is horny. Y’all know what’s up
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260
Collections: Anonymous





	I need your help, Mr. Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Missed kiss - Digigurl (slowed)  
> It’s a good song! But even better slowed

Shuichi came home to find Kokichi huddled in his hoodie, obviously it was oversized since Shuichi was a couple inches taller than Kokichi. He found it cute...but he knew what Kokichi was trying to do. He was wearing boxers and Shuichi’s hoodie. Shuichi thought it would be amusing to make Kokichi beg for it instead of jumping right to it. That’s exactly what he did.

Right not Shuichi was at the diner table, doing his “boring ass case files” as Kokichi would call it. Kokichi was on the couch, trying his best to get Shuichi’s attention. He would lay on his stomach, his ass I’m view, but Shuichi would just continue working. Kokichi even tried stretching, but yet again Shuichi just ignored him. There was one final option Kokichi was willing to do.

“Saihara-Chan?” Kokichi asked as he hugged Shuichi from behind

“Yeah?” Shuichi asked

“Can you scoot out for a sec?” Shuichi kissed Shuichi’s neck

Right when Shuichi scooted the chair back Kokichi sat his ass right on Shuichi’s crotch. He began moving his hips at a slow pace, Shuichi smirked and placed his hands on the smallers hips.

“What’s this about?” Shuichi asked

“I’ve been waiting for Shuichi’s cock all day..I think I deserve it in me” Kokichi sped up his grinding and Shuichi softly moaned. 

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. Kokichi got up and bent himself over the table, moving the case files. He reached in the hoodie pocket and brought out a bottle of lube, handing it to Saihara.

“I already prepared myself so you can just stick it in~” he looked back at Saihara, bitting his bottom lip.

Shuichi put a reasonable amount of lube on his shaft and rubbed the tip against Kokichi’s entrance.

“Please Saihara..I’ve been waiting all day. I know you want it too~” Kokichi pushed his hips back, rubbing his bare ass on his lovers cock

Shuichi groaned and positioned himself, sliding into Ouma with ease. 

“Aahh~ Shuichi start moving..” Kokichi whined 

Shuichi gripped Ouma’s hips and made a fast but hard thrust, he wasn’t going to let Kokichi have any remorse. Kokichi was such a mess on the table, having Saihara pound him felt so good..but he wanted more. He pushed himself back to match Shuichi’s thrusts.

“Saihara-Chan! I want more!” He whined, but whined even more when he felt Shuichi come to a stop.

“Well, I was going to let you be a bitch in heat all day but I thought you deserved it. Now you’re here whining?” Shuichi pulled out. “Come back to me when you actually deserve it.”

Shuichi pulled up his pants and boxers and collected his paper work. That sadistic asshole. He enjoyed watching Kokichi try to get his attention. But Kokichi was way to hot and bothered to care.

He got up and grabbed Shuichi’s arm and nuzzled it. 

“I’m sorry Shumai, I just need you so bad..” he leaned up and kissed Shuichi’s neck, trailing his hand down to Saihara’s pants, although Shuichi grabbed his hand.

“Like I said, come to me when you really deserve it.” And with that he walked into his little office and shut the door. 

Kokichi was about to complain but he knew there was something Shuichi could never say no to. He walked in their bedroom and pulled out some lingerie, he took the hoodie off and put it on. He made sure he looked nice then walked over to Shuichi’s little office and knocked on the door

“Come in” he heard Shuichi mumble. Kokichi opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

“Mr. Detective..I need your help looking for someone..” Kokichi made fake puppy dog eyes. Oh yeah, Shuichi loved role-play.

Kokichi could practically see the glow in Shuichi’s eyes when he said that.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” He patted his lap, signaling for Kokichi to sit there, and he did just that. Kokichi sat sideways on Shuichi’s lap. Saihara placed a hand on Kokichi’s waist and one on his thigh. 

“Now, tell me about this person you’re looking for?” Shuichi asked as he admired his adorable husband.

“Hmmm, well he has dark blue hair, pretty eyes, a soft but stern voice” Kokichi said while he looked at Shuichi lovingly.

“And why are you looking for this man?” Shuichi asked

“Well he left without giving me what I wanted, it really makes me feel unsatisfied” Kokichi pouted 

“Now what was this thing he was going to give you?” Shuichi rubbed Kokichi’s thigh

“Mr. Detective!” He looked at the hand in his thigh “are you supposed to be touching me like this?” 

“Please, call me Shuichi” he squeezed Kokichi’s thigh softly “and I’ll stop if you’d like, but first answer the question.”

Kokichi smirked “Oh, I don’t mind, Shuichi~ please touch me anywhere you’d like. But the thing he was going to give me it to embarrassing to say” He looked away, blushing.

“Please tell me, I need that information for research purposes.” Shuichi nipped at Kokichi’s neck which caused the smaller to let out a soft moan.

“I guess I have to say it then...he was going to give me his big dick but he didn’t..Ive been waiting for it for so long~” Kokichi purred out.

“You know..I could help you out with that. You seem like you deserve it.” He picked Kokichi up bridal style and walked to their bedroom. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Kokichi was laid down on the bed while Saihara was on top of him. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

“You’re so beautiful, Kichi.” He went down and kissed Kokichi’s thighs. Though Kokichi was always insecure about them since he had stretch marks ( But stretch marks are beautiful!!!) although Shuichi loved them, he made Kokichi feel more confident.

“So perfect..and just for me..” Shuichi continued kissing his thighs and Kokichi softly moaned.

“S-Shumai...please” Kokichi was growing a little impatient.

Shuichi nodded and took off his clothes, he still had a little lube on himself from before so he didn’t worry that much. He took the lingerie off of Kokichi. Shuichi places one of Ouma’s legs on his shoulder so he could get a better angle. He smiled at the boy under him as he slowly pushed in. Kokichi gasped at the feeling of being filled up again.

Shuichi gave slow thrusts but then sped up. Kokichi giggled as he moaned. Shuichi loved seeing his husband happy

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping, Shuichi’s groans and Kokichi’s moans.

“Yes Shuichi! J-just like that” Kokichi moaned out as Shuichi found that one spot.

Shuichi continued to hit that spot, he admired the boys reactions to every thrust he gave. He was so lucky to have Kokichi.

He took Kokichi’s leg off his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. Kokichi wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s waist, he also wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck. Kokichi soon broke the kiss and he panted.

“S-Saihara..Shuichi.. I’m gonna- Aahh! C-cum..” Kokichi was drooling, he’d never felt so good in his life.

“Come for me, baby..you’re so hot when you cum” Shuichi grunted as he felt Kokichi tighten around him.

The idea of Kokichi cumming because of Shuichi was amazing. Usually the boy was super obnoxious but Shuichi knew how to put him in his place. Shuichi mad even harder thrust. Kokichi’s eyes rolled back as he moaned louder, then he came. Shuichi Gabe a few more thrusts before he reached his end as well, Kokichi’s legs tightened around Shuichis waist so he had no choice but to cum inside.

“..holy shit..” Kokichi panted out

They both stayed in their position for a while before they both came down from their high. Kokichi let his arms and legs fall frown beside him. Shuichi pulled out and laid down next to Kokichi. He looked over to him and smiled. Kokichi slowly crawled over and cuddled into Shuichi. They pulled the blankets over them.

“Good night, Kichi. I love you”

“Nishishi~ night my beloved. I love you way more though” he kissed Shuichi’s cheek.

“I’m to tired to fight you on that” Shuichi mumbled

“Good” Kokichi giggled as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stretch mark Ouma makes my dick hard


End file.
